


Let Me In

by Ahneejawn



Series: Post Break Up Letters [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Letters, M/M, friendship post breakup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahneejawn/pseuds/Ahneejawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles writes to Derek again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long, but I've been major busy with work placements, and I start a real life full time adult job next week, so Derek might also take a while to write back (chapter 2 y'all!)

Stiles hated himself. It had been weeks since he wrote to Derek, telling him to move on, and Derek hadn’t written back. And for some reason, Stiles was upset by that. He wrote a letter, pushing Derek away, and now he was upset that Derek was doing what he wanted. What he thought he wanted. He sighed heavily and started to write.

 

_Heeey Derek, When I said we needed to move on, I didn’t mean that we had to stop talking to each other. We can be friends… right?_

_Look, I’m sorry. I want you in my life but I don’t want to hurt again. And in the interests of full disclosure… I am seeing someone. It’s pretty new, and I’m hopeful, but I do want to be your friend._

_I miss your secret dorky side, and every time I see that stupid new Star Wars trailer, I wonder what you think of it. Let me know dude._

 

Stiles facepalmed. He sounded so pathetic. A small part of his brain was niggling at him, saying, why was he trying to make such an effort with an ex when he had Danny now? But he couldn’t do it. He had to have Derek in his life, even if it was just as a friend.

 

_Well, I really hope you write back, or I’m gonna look stupid, but please Derek, let’s try._

_Stiles_


	2. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek receives Stiles' letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so inspiration struck, this happened, and there are gonna be at least two more chapters to this so yeah...

Derek felt like he had been punched in the heart. _I am seeing someone._ Four small words and he could no longer breathe, the pain in his chest too much to bear. Logically, he knew he shouldn’t be upset. It had been two years, and he shouldn’t be so upset or surprised by the fact that Stiles had moved on. What did surprise him however, was that Stiles had written to him again, after telling him to move on. A small flicker of hope flared in his chest, which he quickly tried to expel. Stiles had moved on. He just wanted to be friends.

Derek wasn’t even sure if he knew how to be friends with Stiles. Before their romantic relationship, all they had really done was trade sarcastic remarks and thinly veiled threats, and in Derek’s experience, that wasn’t what friends did. Friends were nice to each other. Just look at Scott, he was a ray of sunshine, and never said a bad word to anyone that he liked. Derek wasn’t even sure if he was capable of sarcasm.

The problem with Stiles was that he brought out the worst in him. Around Stiles he became snarky, possessive, jealous… but also happy. Mind numbingly happy, like nothing could go wrong as long as he had Stiles by his side. But Stiles had never been very good at staying in one place for very long, so Derek was not often very happy. The past two years, he had not been happy at all.

_~~Dear Stiles~~ _

_~~Really Stiles???~~ _

_~~Annoying idiot brain that I am in love with~~ _

_Stiles,_

_The trailer sucks. I don’t know what the fuck Disney think they’re doing._

_I hope this person you’re seeing truly makes you happy._

_I want to be friends with you, but I don’t know how._

_I love you,_

_Derek._

 

He didn’t send the letter.


End file.
